I missed you !
by UniqueMystery
Summary: My first fanfic, in the form of a Jiley oneshot! Its a cute little story, so please read. : Summery: What happens when Jake comes back from Romania, will he accept Miley, or move on?


**Authors Note: Hey, this is the first fanfic I'm writing, so it is a oneshot, and since **

**I'm totally a freak for Jiley's it's a Jiley! Enjoy! And NO I do NOT own Hannah **

**Montana or anything related to Hannah Montana. (I wish!) **

Miley's POV 

I sat in my bed, with my laptop in front of me. It has been exactly 3 months and 29 days

since Jake left for Romania. He is coming back in less than 12 hours, and I am so excited!

Maybe, we can finally be a couple! I am dying to see his face, to see his gentle features,

to see his blond hair, to smell the smell of his clone mixed with the perfume of his body,

and I know I sound desperate but I really miss him!!! That kiss, it haunts me, I want

nothing more than to feel the sensation of his lips upon mine again, to feel his strong

body upon mine. I put my laptop aside and shut off my lights. I drifted away to sleep,

thinking only of Jake, and him coming back very, very soon.

_I was running across the beach, and there Jake was, standing there as if nothing _

_happened, as if he hadn't just come back to Malibu after being gone for 3 months. I _

_longed to reach out and hug him, but before I could a crowd of screaming girls shoved _

_me aside and attacked Jake. Before I knew it, Jake had his arms around another girl, and _

_they both began making out in front of everyone. All the girls looked disappointed, but _

_they walked away, giving Jake and the brunette he was making out with, some privacy. I _

_felt like I was breaking down inside, as I walked away. I didn't walk away fast enough _

_though, because I heard the brunette squeal and tell Jake she was off to go get them some _

_drinks. I ran over to Jake, wanting to demand him to tell me why he suddenly forgot _

_about me. As I walked up to him his brunette returned, and she gave me a dirty look. Jake _

_replied saying "Excuse me, but do I know you? Because if I don't, I would like some _

_privacy with my girlfriend." And just like that, they walked away, with their hands _

_holding each other. I began screaming, holding out my arms and calling Jake's name. _

"_Jake! Jake! Come back to me!" _

I awoke sobbing, hoping that the dream wouldn't come true. I didn't wait 4 months just

to be heartbroken! I rolled onto my side and looked at the clock; it read 5:46 AM. I

rolled back and closed my eyes, only 3 hours and 14 more minutes until he arrives.

The next thing I know is that Lilly is in my room, shaking me awake.

"Miley! It is 8:45! Don't you want to meet Jake???"

"Oh my god Lilly! Its 8:45???? I'm so going to be late!"

I ran into my closet, and grabbed the outfit I had set out last night. It was light lavender

dress, it had spaghetti straps and came down a little bit past my knees. I ran to the

bathroom and began brushing my hair.

"Oh Lils, please tell me that I look okay! I'm so nervous!"

"Miles your fine! Now come on or Jake's fan club will get to him before you do!"

I ran to the beach as fast as I could, with Lilly right at my side. And there he was, staring

at the water with sunglasses and a wig on. I recognized him right away, I could feel his

presence, right there in front of me. I walked over to him, then whispered, "Welcome

back Jake…"

Jake turned his head then looked at me, then before I knew it he had pulled me into a

tight embrace, laying my head upon his chest. He began stroking my hair, as I sobbed

into his chest.

"Oh Jake I have missed you so much! Please never leave me again! I will die without you

Jake!"

"I'm not leaving you Miles, I'll always be with you."

Then, he pressed his lips upon mine, his soft gentle lips, making me feel dizzy and

lightheaded. The pressure of his lips upon mine made me feel so good, it made me feel

safe being back in his arms again.

I didn't want to break the moment; I just wanted to stand here in his arms forever.

Although, like all good things in life, the moment came to an end. He began to whisper in

my ear, but at first I couldn't make out anything, because just the feel of his warm breath

upon my neck made me want to faint.

"…Miley, I cannot tell you how much I missed you. For the entire 4 months, not a day

went by where I didn't want to just grab a plane and come right back to Malibu and kiss

you breathless. Miley, I have decided that until I graduate, I'm not filming unless it can

be done right here in Malibu. I cannot stay away from you again, I just can't."

I felt tears come to my eyes again, and I leaned my head back upon his chest and sobbed

into his shirt. He took my face in his arms and wiped the tears away.

"Don't cry Miley… I can't stand seeing you cry… please don't"

"I'm crying because I'm happy Jake, I can't believe I'm in your arms again, and you're

all mine… all mine…"

"I'm always going to be all yours Miley, forever."

And with that we walked away, his hand holding mine, we walked away to catch up on

each other, to make up for the long gap between their past meetings.

Lilly stood at the side of the beach, wiping a tear from her eye, as she watched the happy

couple walk away.

**Authors Note: Aww wasn't that such cute Jiley love? Okay, okay, I know it **

**sucked… but maybe, if you have any hope for me as a writer, you could press that **

**little review button and tell me how I can improve? I don't mind if you come right **

**out an insult my writing, I'd rather have the truth, no matter how bad it is. So **

**please review! Love you all! **

♥

Someone


End file.
